


Happy Days, a Stucky one-shot book

by flowerofdeath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happier, Happy, Little, M/M, Multiple chapters, Stucky - Freeform, fics, is great, to make me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofdeath/pseuds/flowerofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled with random entries of Steve and Bucky's days after Bucky is recovered from HYDRA.</p><p>Comment what you want to see in the comment section and I'll do my best to write and post them at least a week after I'm able to read your comment!</p><p>This will be strictly Stucky unless I start getting more requests of different ships!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Here, Buck,” it’s a gentle gesture really, the man leaning down momentarily to offer a cup of hot cocoa to his friend.  He sees that light in Bucky’s eyes for a moment that makes him smile, but he keeps that smile hidden for a moment.  He didn’t wanna startle the poor guy.  It was like working around a deer, eyes always big like he’d been caught in headlights.  

 

“Thanks,” the voice replies, no more than a whisper.  

A voice so used to being quiet for so long.

 

“You don’t have to say thanks, it’s not a big deal, Buck.”

 

“I know.”

 

There’s a moment where Steve straightens up and he just stands there, lips parted in a silent question before he decides against it.  Clearing his throat, Steve returns to the kitchen and peers down at his own mug of hot chocolate.  God, simple things like this were so uncommon and unthought of now that Steve could feel his limbs shaking.  He hadn’t felt like this since Bucky first asked him to a double date.  He didn’t know the first things about girls and he had been shaking like a damn leaf.  

 

This was a different kind of nervousness really.  Bucky could bolt in the three seconds and he’d be left there, dazed and confused.  He trusted Bucky though...Trusted he would understand that he was already walking on eggshells around him.  It almost looked like he did when Bucky would smile up at him, or he would thank him no matter how many times Steve would tell him not to.  

 

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Steve decided he could return to the living room now.  Back to Bucky.   _ His _ Bucky.  

 

“How’s the cocoa?” Steve calls lightly, fingers wrapped around his own mug almost protectively.

 

“ _ Good _ ,” Bucky hums back, his mug on the coffee table beside him and a new book in his hand already.  “You drew all these?” The male asks, holding up Steve’s art journal.  Steve feels his cheeks flush as he joins Bucky on the floor, moving a pillow to the side for a moment to situate himself.

“Yeah--” Steve starts, feeling embarrassed that Bucky had found his sketch pad so easily.  Kinda made him realize that Bucky knew him, knew where he kept things.  “--It’s just... _ old. _ ” He chuckles and for a moment things feel nice.  They feel safe and...and like  _ home _ .

 

“Hey, Buck.  I got an idea…Get up?”  He watches as Bucky flips through a few more pages before that sketch book was safely placed on the coffee table and the man moves to the couch, eyes on Steve.  Steve takes a moment before rushing off to his bedroom and tugging the big blanket to the living room.  He pushes the coffee table aside, watching the marshmallows in the hot liquid bounce and rock in the mug almost precariously, as if it were going to somehow leap from the mug.

 

Spreading out the blanket, Steve flattens it down and moves to retrieve the pillows from the bedrooms and laying them on the floor to make a pretty pathetic pillow fort.  Thinking for a moment, Steve gets Bucky to stand off to the side and he pushes the two couches close together.  Pulling the blanket up, he drapes it across the couches and shoves it down, throwing the pillow on top.  Steve pushes the couches together the rest of the way and spreads the pillows out before inviting Bucky to the odd ‘pillow bed.’

 

“Look--uh, we can just...relax, don’t gotta talk,” Steve urges when at first Bucky seems skeptical.  Bucky takes a moment to assess this situation, eyes glancing to the window and then to Steve, deciding to take his hot chocolate over, Bucky climbs onto the combined couches and scoots into the corner of it all.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Steve smiles and moves off to retrieve a few things, laying them on the couches near Bucky.  He hopes the other male will be interested in the new items and only pouts a little when Bucky takes little to no interest in them.

 

“Hey, Buck...Look.” He urges, nodding to the books.  Leaving Bucky alone for a little, Steve grabs a few smaller blankets, laying them in the center of the couches before he crawls into the odd couch bed, mug in hand.  “Those are more recent...Thought you’d like them better.”

 

Bucky nods his thanks, handing Steve the mug before letting his thumb run along the edge of the book in his hand, eyes scanning the cover for a few long seconds.  Finally, he opens it and begins to turn the pages, studying each page and stopping on the most recent photo.  It’s of him asleep, soft curls of hair falling down over his face and looking more than peaceful.  He didn’t see that in the mirror, ever.  He saw the hardened expression that had settled onto his face after years and years of...of  _ that place. _

 

Steve smiles and takes a drink of hot chocolate from his own mug, watching Bucky.  His cheeks flush when he catches Bucky looking at his recent drawing.  He’d forgotten about that one…”Oh, hey--”  Steve clears his throat, catching the unease in Bucky’s eyes and wanting to fix it almost immediately.  He isn’t sure what he’d done, but he would try his damn best to fix it.  For Bucky.

 

He sets his mug in his lap, leg curling close to himself to keep it steady before he’s reaching out for Bucky, hand resting lightly on his shoulder and squeezing.  “It’s okay, Buck...It’s...good, hm?  You’re safe here,” a sad smile settles onto his face and Bucky nods for a short moment, hands reaching for the next notebook. 

“Yeah, just...I don’t think that could be me...he’s too attractive,” he jokes, a smile temporarily lighting up Bucky’s face.  

 

“If that’s not you, then I gotta say it can’t be anything else but an angel.”

 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

“I’m just saying the truth.”

 

\------------

 

It goes on like this for most of the night, Bucky endlessly awake and draining both his  _ and _ Steve’s mugs of cocoa in no time once they were able to open up again.  Life was getting simple and--and Steve was feeling  _ old _ , something he was used to after waking up in the damn ‘age of technology.’  It was almost 11:30 and Steve was  _ tired. _  Bucky seemed to be running on some sort of never ending supply of energy and Steve didn’t know how he did it.  Once he got Bucky talking, he wouldn’t ever stop it seemed.

 

Not like he was complaining.  They had seventy years to catch up on and he wasn’t about to stop him.

 

They ended up laying out in their makeshift bed, the two of them staring up at the dark ceiling, each with dopey smiles on their faces.  

 

“You know, I don’t think it’s fair that you can draw and I can’t,” Bucky muses lightly, eyes closed after drawing the blanket up over him.

 

“No?  Well, I gotta one up you somehow,” Steve laughs, head turning to watch Bucky sigh, another smile plastered on both of their faces.

 

“Hey...Buck?”

 

“Yeah, Steve?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For just bein’ here.”

  
“Well--I meant what I said Steve,” Bucky hums, eyes opening and head turning to look at Steve finally, their gaze meeting.  “I’m with ya ‘til the end of the line.”


	2. Wasting Bread

It was a quiet morning, it was probably no later than nine, Steve was well rested and he was sure Bucky was too.  Reaching over, Steve goes to drape an arm over Bucky’s frame and doesn’t find him there.  Sitting up, Steve blinks the sleep from his eyes and groaning as a rush goes through him, making the man dizzy and disorientated.  It doesn’t last long and Steve is hauling himself out of bed, rubbing his chest.

 

“Buck,” Steve calls, stepping out into the living room and pausing, eyes lighting up once he spots Bucky standing at the window.  The curtains are drawn back and Bucky is staring out at the snow falling from the sky.  Thinking it over, maybe Bucky is confused or even frightened of the cold...It would be understandable, he felt that fear too since being frozen in the ice.  

 

Bucky didn’t seem to have noticed him even after having his name be called, which sort of relieved Steve.  He would need to not startle the poor guy any more than he had in the past.  Yawning, Steve taps his foot against the doorframe, reaching up to rub his eyes.  This seems to catch Bucky’s attention and he smiles tiredly at him.

 

“Looking at the snow?”  Steve asks, stepping forward slow to stand beside Bucky.

 

“Yeah...It looks so peaceful,” Bucky breathes, eyes full of wonder and a sort of excitement Steve hadn’t seen in a long time.  

 

“I know, huh?”  He takes a breath, just standing there for a few beats and wishing he could just ask.  “Hey--I know this is silly, but, uh, did you want to go outside in the snow?”

 

\--------

It takes Steve what feels like hours to make sure Bucky was ready to go outside.  He’s got a long sleeved shirt on with the heaviest winter jacket he owns, a pair of gloves with another pair of fingerless gloves over them that held small packages of those things that kept your hands warm.  He’s got a hat pulled down over his ears and snug on his head, a scarf wrapped tight around his neck, two pairs of socks on and Steve’s army boots.  

 

“You don’t think this is a little...much?” His voice is muffled behind the scarf and Steve takes a moment to adjust it, pulling it under his chin.  

 

“Huh?” Steve smiles, shrugging at Bucky for a moment, “just don’t want you to be cold, Buck.”

 

“I think I’m going to die of a heat stroke before I die from the cold, Steve,” Bucky huffs grumpily, eyes rolling from under the thick layer of clothes.  Steve takes a moment before chuckling and pulling his own coat on.  He’s wearing considerably less, but only because Bucky is wearing all of his things mostly.  Steve pulls his spare scarf around him, sliding his mittens on and taking his keys from where they hung by the door.

 

“Alright, I think that’s it--” Steve pats the pocket with his keys and moves to take Bucky’s hand, only pausing when he realizes Bucky probably wouldn’t appreciate the friendly gesture.  “Let’s go.” They nod in unison before Steve leads Bucky to the door, opening it for him and locking it behind them with a sigh.  Steve chats lightly with Bucky as they walk down the hall and stairs, fussing with Bucky’s jacket and his scarf again.

 

Steve strode ahead at the last stretch of hallway, opening the back door of the apartments.  He had a habit of taking the back way, just in case they were being watched…  Not like that could stop much.  Head tilting up, Steve takes in the area around them.  The snow had probably started falling in the middle of the night, just an inch or so on the ground.  It wasn’t falling terribly fast, but they were probably in for a few days of snow at least.  

 

“Yeah, this will be good,” Steve hums, head turning to look at Bucky for a short moment, that same look of wonder on Bucky’s face making him light up again.  “I’ll take us to the park and we can see how much snow is there.  How’s that sound?”

 

Nodding, Bucky starts forward, Steve scrambling after him to fix his scarf.  “This way,” Steve directs softly, finally finding his place beside Bucky instead of behind him.  They walk down the sidewalk, coming across a few people slipping and sliding around on the thin layer of snow.  People weren’t really dressed for the weather, but they were definitely suffering for it.  Not Steve and Bucky though, they were ready for the endless winter of Alaska if somehow the situation arose.

 

They were only about ten minutes down the sidewalk before Steve slipped, grabbing onto Bucky, who in turn slipped also.  Steve yelps, slipping down the sidewalk before he finally falls, Bucky toppling over him with no more than a weak grunt of discomfort...or maybe frustration.  “Shit--Buck!”  Squirming, Steve sits up and helps Bucky up next, the two of them sitting on their knees in the snow.  He checks over Bucky’s face and body quickly, blue eyes stuck on his face once he’s through.

 

Bucky looks mad.  He looks mad and Steve isn’t sure what he’s gonna do.  There’s a few beats before Bucky bursts out into laughter, shaking and holding onto Steve’s arms tight.  

 

“We just--you couldn’t--God!”  Bucky huffs, head tilting back as he snorts and laughs at Steve’s misfortune.  He couldn’t believe how far they’d slipped and Steve even managed to bring the trained man down with him so easily.  “I bet you aren’t any good with ice skating--!”  Bucky teases, pulling himself to his feet and helping Steve up next. They bump against each other playfully, starting down the sidewalk again.  Bucky takes a moment to fix his hat and scarf, rolling his eyes with how cautiously Steve walked then.  He even thought about pretending to fall to see what he would do.    

 

He wasn’t that mean though and would save the tricks for later.Bucky sighs, shoving his hands in the coat pocket, removing one of the layer of gloves over his hands with a hum.  He was burning up a bit after that fit of laughter and really didn’t want to make Steve feel bad for completely overdressing him.  Sure, he despised the cold,  _ feared _ it even sometimes, but it didn’t help when you felt more of a  _ summer _ soldier than a  _ winter _ soldier.

 

“Here, this way, we’re almost there, Buck.  No slipping everywhere now, I don’t think anyone’s been over here yet,”  Steve warns, contemplating on taking Bucky’s hand, but he decides against it and continues on.  

 

“Steve,  _ look _ ,” Bucky whispers, hand moving to Steve’s arm as he watches a few birds land in front of them and peck at something on the sidewalk.  And Steve realizes that maybe Bucky hasn’t had something so simple as that view in a long time.  

 

“Yeah, we’ve got them everywhere, Buck.  Few of ‘em even sit out on the windowsill in the mornings, wake me up.”  He smiles at Bucky and starts to walk on again as Bucky lets go and watches them fly off.  

 

“I liked them,” Bucky decides, hands pushing back into his pockets as they reach the park, Steve already scouting out the area for anyone...Or maybe just a spot to sit.Yeah, that was logical.  They weren’t hiding from anyone really...Just a habit to think like that in case something happened.  The two males walk along the path slow, watching a few people pass by, even a few people out in the fields with their kids playing in the thin layer of snow.  It was a cute setting.

 

“Here, you stay here for a few minutes?  I--I got something I forgot,” Steve smiles lightly, pointing to a bench for Bucky to sit down at.

 

“Oh...Yeah, yeah.  I’ll stay here,” he decides softly, clearing a spot on the bench and sitting down with a soft huff.  Bucky watches Steve go after the man situates him and makes sure his scarf is over his mouth and nose.  Of course he draws it back down when Steve is out of sight, then he starts feeling bad for it so he decides on pulling it back up just in time to see Steve coming back.  It’d been about ten minutes, eight people have passed him by, two people jogging, and three of them walking little dogs.  Nothing too incredible or outstanding to report.

 

When he spots Steve, he also spots a little bag in his hand, making the male perk up a bit, obviously curious.

 

“Hey, Steve, what’s that?” Bucky asks when Steve is close enough, eyes lighting up as he watches Steve pull out a few slices of fresh bread.

 

“Something for the birds, thought you might wanna...feed them?”

 

“Can you even do that?”

 

“Why couldn’t you?”

 

“...I don’t know,” Bucky laughs shortly and scoots over to let Steve sit beside him.  He feels like a little kid as Steve begins breaking up pieces of still-warm bread and handing them over.“Thanks,” he says softly, hands breaking apart a few more pieces and tossing a bit on the sidewalk in front of them, eyes watching as little birds land and peck at the bread before hopping around and waiting for more.

 

“Yeah, Buck….It’s really nothing.”

 

“Are we wasting bread?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I don’t remember this...I’ve been remembering more...but I don’t remember doing this.”

 

Steve takes in a slow breath and throws a bigger piece out for the birds, shaking his head slow.  “No..No, we didn’t,” _because we didn’t even have enough for_ _us_ , “figured we try something new?”

 

“I think I like this.”

 

“Yeah?  We’ll have to do this more often...Waste some bread and feed the birds.”

 

“...Thanks, Steve.”

 

“You’re welcome, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos on this work!
> 
> This was inspired by a request on another site I post my works, so if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments and I'll do my best to make it happen!
> 
> Keep an eye out for later chapters updated every week--and maybe sometime soon a few more...adult themed chapters will be out if you know what I mean (wink wink.)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more than one chapter, but it won't let me edit that until I add a new chapter!  
> If you have any suggestions for the next one-shot, comment them down below and thank you all for reading the one-shots!


End file.
